ER : In A Nutshell...
by Adeline
Summary: Well, the title says it all! Short, short, short piece.


ER : In A Nutshell

_ER : In A Nutshell... _by Adeline ([gossy16@yahoo.com][1]) 

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine... Got that? g  
  
NOTES: This is all in good fun, obviously, 'cause I really *love* all the characters (not really ALL of them, but most). No offense intended to anybody!  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


  
"Okay, now. Tag was boring, Shep's a nut, this date SUCKED and I don't wanna go to med. school anymore. *Now* we can date."  
  


"ABOUT TIME!"  
  


"Shaddap and kiss me!"  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


  
"I love you, Susan. Stay!"  
  


"I love you too, Mark... Okay, buhbye, now!"  
  


"So you're just gonna go?"  
  


"It's okay, I'll be back in about 5 years, see if I can screw up your life or something!"  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


  
"Jeanie, we have to discharge you, I'm sorry."  
  


"Is this because I'm HIV positive?"  
  


"Oh, puh-lease!"  
  


"I will sue!"  
  


"Jeanie, come on--  
  


"I will sue! I will SUE!"  
  


"Oh, is that so?"  
  


"Yes!"  
  


sigh "Okay, fine, you can keep your job..."  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


  
"You need to cut the crap, Chase, now!"  
  


"Help me, John, you gotta help me-e-eee..." sob  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Come with me"  
  


"My life is here!"  
  


...  
  


"I'm pregnant."  
  


"Wh-ha, ah, um, well I guess I can, uh--"  
  


"NO! STAY AWAY, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"  
  


...  
  


"I hate my life!"  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


"So, Mr. Sobriki... How are we doing? Cool song, huh? ... Aaaargh... HELP! HELP!!"  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


"What? I'm clean!"  
  


"You wanna end up a gork like your cousin? HUH??"  
  


sigh "Fine, let's get this plane..."  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


"Hello, I'm Dr. Kovac. My wife and kids died in a war a few years ago and to avenge them I kill as many Americans as possible."  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


"Where are the girls?"  
  


"Shaddap and kiss me!"  
  


...  
  


"Hey, remember when I said to take all the time you need?"  
  


"Yeah."  
  


"What took you so long?"  
  


"Well... I was loving you all along but I wanted to see if I could get other guys to fall for me. I like to do that, remember Greg Powell? I did about the same thing with a new guy. Was fun!"  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


"Hello, my name is Mark Greene. Over the past few years : I divorced, my true love left, I was assaulted, I had a break down, my mother died, my best friends moved away, my father died, I got a brain tumor, I remarried, and I just had a baby. Can you tell I'm the main character?"  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


"You know, I really missed you today. And I don't care what people will--  
  


"Eh well, too late, missed the boat, Kerry! Good bye!"  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


  
"Hi, I'm Carter!"  
  


"Hi, I'm Abby."  
  


"I have a crush on you!"  
  


"What?"  
  


"I wanna get involved in a co-dependant relationship with you!"  
  


"I thought we were friends!"  
  


"Yeah, I thought so too, but then I decided you were just using me."  
  


"Excuse me??"  
  


"Aw, come on! We'd be SO cute together!"  
  


"Oh, okay... NO, wait... NO! We can't, no... wait..."  
  


"Fine. Get lost!"  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


"Hi! Thank you for purchasing Cleobot 2001, a Finch Robotics product. Underneath my long and curly *mag-ni-fi-cent* wig, you will find instructions to set Cleo aliiive!!! Have fun!"  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


"Hey Deb, how are you?"  
  


"I didn't get the job."  
  


"Aw, that's too bad! You deserved it so much!"  
  


"Yeah..." long, sad, meaningful look So, when are jumping in the sack?"  
  


"I beg your pardon?"  
  


"Oh, COME ON! It's so *obvious* we'll be paired up! All the challenging and flirting with each other, sparks are FLYING all over the place!"  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


'Will buy consistent story arc for top-rated show airing Thursday nights nationwide at reasonable price. Call Dave Malucci (555 - NEED - AIR).' ~The Chicago Tribune, misc. adverts page, September 19th, 2001.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


"I love you Cleo."  
  


"..."  
  


"Ya hear me?"  
  


"..."  
  


"Jeez, don't you care about me but at all?"  
  


"Battery... low... Please... replace... batteries..."  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


  
"So, who is it, me or Carter?"  
  


"I don't know..."  
  


"You DON'T know?? How can you not know! Make up your mind already!!"  
  


sob "It's all the writers' fault! We're supposed to be the new Doug and Carol!"  
  


"Oh. Okay. So, what's supposed to happen next?"  
  


"I dunno, I guess we'll just have to wait and see next season."  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


FIN. See? Told you it was short. ;)

_[~Adeline.][1]_

   [1]: mailto:gossy16@yahoo.com



End file.
